paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Versus Jealousy
It was another happy day at Adventure Bay, the pups were playing soccer except for Chase and Marshall, which are playing cards. Chase: Wow, Skye is amazing. Marshall: I thought we were doing something fun. Chase: Sorry Marshall. Then when Rubble did his rocket kick, it was about to hit Skye. Skye: Oh no. Chase: Skye! Then Zuma came in and saved her. Skye: Thanks, you save me Zuma. Zuma: Your welcome. Chase: What just happened? Marshall: Whta just happen, is you dragged me here to play cards just so you can see Skye even thought you two are not boyfriend and girlfriend. Chase: Okay, that was mean. Marshall: Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, but right Now, I don't think it would happen since you got some competition. Marshall then points at Zuma. Skye: Oh Zuma, what will I do with you. Then Chase is possessed by jealousy. Chase (possessed): So that's how it starts, soon I will be her boyfriend, and he'll be history. Chase: But, but he's a nice guy. Chase (possessed): No he's not, and I'm going to put an end to this, right now. Then Chase ran away, leaving Marshall very surprised. Marshall:...wow. Chase ran the whole track, smashed through all the hurtles, caught a football, and dodged all the football players, even the biggest one, when he stopped, he smashed the football, but tired out from the run. Chase: Skye, Zuma. Then Chase passed out. Then the pups were at Katie's Pet Parlor, except for Chase, who is watching Zuma and Skye. Then Chase calls Marshall. Chase: Hey Marshall, what's going on. Marshall: Oh I just got my fur fluffed, and Skye and Zuma are talking. Chase: See, I told you they're just friends. Marshall: Well what do you think they're saying. Chase (possessed): So how do you like my brown ears and brown face. Oh I see you liked it, I use it to steal girls from people. Then Rubble and Rocky got close to Marshall. Rocky: What's going on. Marshall: Chase is jealous of Zuma. Rubble: Zuma, why? Chase (possessed): Because he's trying to steal my girl! Then Chase bursted out the lookout door and ran to Katie's Pet Parlor. Zuma: So, how was you day Skye. Skye: Oh it was great Zuma. Then Chase burst through the door and started to slap Zuma. Chase (possessed): (grunting) this place really needs to be closer to the lookout. Then Chase is starting to slap Zuma again. Skye: Chase, what's up with you? Chase (possessed): What's up with you, hanging out with him, instead of me. Skye: Come on Zuma, let's go. Then Chase tried to kick Zuma, but failed. Chase (possessed): Hi-ya. The Skye and Zuma left. Chase: Skye, I'm so sorry. Chase (possessed): No I'm not. Chase: Stop. Chase (possessed): You stop. Chase: No, you stop. Then Chase saw his hand possessed. Chase: Oh. Then Chase's possessed hand punched Chase and he fell down. Chase: Heh heh heh. Then Chase passed out again. Chase (possessed): Grr, look's I'm going to take care of this myself. Then Chase left the scene, leaving Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble shocked. Rubble and Rocky:...wow. Marshall: I know right, I never seined him like this before. A few minutes later, Ryder and the pups were outside the lookout, near Zuma's pup house. Chase (possessed): And the case is solved, commissioner Ryder, arrest this man. Then Chase points at Zuma. Ryder: What are you talking about? Chase (possessed): The case of the stolen pup toys, which I found in this conveniently open pup house. Zuma: Ryder, I think it's pretty ovies what happened here. Then he shows a paw trail from the toy box to where Chase is standing. Then Marshall points at Chase Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble: He did it. Chase (possessed): Heh heh, um see you later. Chase: huh, what, what's going on? Zuma: What's going on is that we are going to open your Pup pack and find a crowbar. Chase: Okay. Chase (possessed): Hey, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Chase: Why, what did you make me do not? Then Chase opened his pup pack and a lot of stuff fell off. A reaper weapon, poison chemicals, and vandleized pictures of Zuma. Everyone is in shock. Chase: What's all this? Chase (possessed): A plan B. Chase: Well, at least there's no crowbar. Then the crow bar fell off his pup pack, leaving everyone in shock again. Ryder:...wow. Rubble: I know right.